Keeping it Toget)(er
by Dave Stridick
Summary: Your name is Feferi Peixes, and you have a very sick sister, and no one but you can take care of her. Which means... you'll have to leave your best friend Eridan behind. It's not like he'll be alone, though! You've invited your good friend Sollux to keep him company for a few months while you're gone! What could possibly go wrong, right? (Rating will change in later chapters )
1. Chapter 1

_Keeping it Toget)(er_

**(AN: hey, hey. 2o, ii dont own home2tuck, and all that, hu22 ii2 the geniiu2 here, not me. and iit wouldnt kiill no one two leave a reviiew iif you read thii2. otherwii2e ii have no rea2on two keep wriitiing iif no one liike2 my 2hiit. capdiick out.)**

_-Be the Fish Girl-_

You boot up your computer, painfully bright light penetrating your room, the lights having been shut off about ten minutes ago. But you keep those shocking green eyes of your trained to the screen, because after all you have some quick work to attend to.

The icon for Trollian is clicked, and in a few seconds, the familiar black box with contacts listed down it pops up over your background.

_Yes_, he's on.

cuttlefishCuller [CG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CC: Erida-a-a-a-ann!

CC: Eridan, I know t)(at you're on, please answer me, t)(is is reely reely important!

CC: 38(

CC: )(ello?

CC: I'm not going to stop sending these until you answe-e-er!

CC: Ug)()()()(, come ON!

CC: Someone, please krill me now!

CC: Eridan... )(as gone missing?  
CC: O)( no, looks like its time to call the police!

CC: )(ere we go... nine... one... one...

CA: jesus fuckin christ fef cant you givve a guy twwo seconds to answwer a goddamned message?

CA: wwhat is is that you evven wwant from me

CA: wwhy aren't you at the restaurant? you're late, that doesn't usually happen. is something wwrong?

CC: I'm soooo sorry, Eridan! I )(ave somet)(ing t)(at I've been keeping from you!

CA: wwait wwhat are you talkin about

CA: you dont keep stuff from me

CA: evver

CA: or at least i thought so

CC: 38( I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you, but... I have to move out of our apartment. My sister is terbubbly sick, Eridan! I )(ave to go take care of her!

CA: are you talkin about meenah? i thought you hated her

CC: Please don't say t)(at, Eridan! S)(e's nice, it just... takes some time to get to see w)(o s)(e is inside.

CC: I'm sorry. I )(ave to! But don't you worry, because I'll be back in about a month or two! In the mean time, I've found you a roommate so t)(at you don't get lonely! I know that )(appens wit)( you...

CA: great. just fuckin great. all I need in my life is just a bit more bullshit. is it really wworth it to torture me, fef?

CA: please dont go

CA: you're my best friend

CA: my only friend

CC: Awww, don't worry! T)(is guy is super awesome! )(e and I )(ave been fronds for quite some time!

CA: wwho exactly is this friend?

CC: you mean )(is name?

CA: no, fef, i meant his godawwful codsuckin abilities, wwhat the hell else in this lonely an awwful wworld could I possibly be referrin to?

CC: )(a)(a)(a)(a)(a! Don't be mean, okay? I expect t)(e two of you to get along just fine!

CC: )(e'll be at the apartment tomorrow around nine, alri-i-i-ig)(t?

CA: wwow that's early

CA: jesus

CC: 38D Is it? O)( yea)(, you're a late sleeper, I forgot!

CC: Anyways, I'll talk to you later! The moving truck is )(ere, so I )(ave to get going...

CC: I )(ave faith in you! Don't cry too muc)( w)(en I'm gone, you big baby!

CA: wwait

CA: fef

CC: Sorry, Eridan! I )(ave to go!

CC: Bye-e-e-e-e!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

You shut off the phone, with a slight smile on your magenta lips.

You knew Eridan would be _fine_. Besides, you couldn't be around to babysit him _all _the time!

And Sollux, well...

Of _course _those two would get along! There was absolutely _nothing _to worry about.

You shut your laptop, and stowing under your arm, you shove it into your bag, and make your way out the door.

_-Be the Complete Asshole-_

Hey, you're not an asshole!

Well, some of the time you aren't.

Speaking of assholes, what was your best "frond" doing, suddenly deciding that she wasn't going to meet you at this expensive restaurant? You had been waiting for two and a half hours, and now you receive this sudden notification telling you she was fucking _moving away?_ The story she had just fed you was so instantaneous, you couldn't even process it!

And... and... you were _finally, _you had _finally _worked up the nerve to invite her here, and were about to...

To tell her your feelings for her. Yes, you had harbored those for a few fuckin years now. But now, that chance was totally ruined. You weren't going to see her for a while, and by then, it would be too late. She could change, meet some other guy while she was gone, _you_ could become less desirable to her as time wore on, etc...

Did she realize how much _nerve _it had taken you to set up and plan for this opportunity?

And what the hell is up with her inviting some _guy _friend of hers into _your _apartment, too?

That sounded _way _too suspicious.

Who was he?

Sighing, you rest your hand on your palms dejectedly.

Well, it wasn't like there was anything you could do about it. It was happening.

Your only friend was moving away to take care of her asshole sister for who knows how many months. And you would be stuck, _alone_, at your apartment. Yeah, that guy moving in didn't even count; it would be best to just ignore him, and not purposely start some sort of a fight, which would inevitably happen, knowing your everyday attitude.

You jauntily, yet at the same time lazily wave a nearby waiter over, and he comes to pick up your barely-empty glass.

For a moment, you just sit there, staring into the distance, when something uncomfortably awkward strikes you. This guy, this, this waiter was _still _standing there, looking at you. What the hell?

Looking over at him with a wary scowl doesn't seem to bother the strange guy, either.

And, whoa, what the hell?

The guy had a _weird _look to him. Like, unnerving and awkward, in a way.

He was tall, really tall, at least six feet(while you stood at a pitiful five-six). His black hair was swept slightly, very slightly up at the sides, and his glasses did not hide the fact that he had discolored eyes, one green and one blue.

His clothes were black, black, all black. Black sweater over a white apron, black pants, black shoes. Though one _was _white, for some unfathomable reason.

_Weird._

He seemed to hunch over slightly as he stood there, and he was looking at you with a repulsed expression.

This bothered you.

"W-what? Is there something that you w-w-want from me?"

Shit. You had the tendency to trip up on your v's and w's when you were nervous. You _really_ had to work on that.

He sighs, looking like you must have to be an idiot to not understand the situation, but doesn't acknowledge your stuttering, thank god.

"Well you didn't expect me to come over here and pour this wine down the drain without it being even halfway gone, didn't you? Pretty wasteful, if you ask me."

Wow. What a lisp he's got. Jesus Christ, this guy is rich.

But you just huff, and blow a little bit of hair out of your face.

"Yeah, w-well, I w-wasn't asking you. Now-w can you _kindly _go and bring me my check? I think I'v-ve just about had my fill of this place."

You're looking away now, but his stare penetrates you. So, you turn.

Your embarrassment is replaced by irritation.

"Wow. Excuse me, did I not say the magic w-words? Can you _please _go bring me a check? Thanks, it would be real helpful if you got it right now, rather than w-waiting until next winter, thanks."

He glares, but gives it up, but only after walking a few steps does he turn and counter, with a flourish of his hips:

"You know what would be _real _helpful? If you took off that gay hipster scarf. Asshole."

You stare as the weird waiter guy absconds, in angry shock.

What the _hell? _How _dare _he?

Did he not realize that you could get him fired for a comment such as that, on _you_? On the _customer?_

But you ball your fists, instead, glaring daggers.

Of course he knew. But he obviously didn't care.

So it wouldn't matter if you _did _tell on him. Besides, it would be childish.

Well, his tip would be pretty goddamn low.

In fact, two cents exactly is what you leave for the condescending asshole.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

You decide to log into Trollian before going to bed that night. Juuust for a second, to see if _he_ was on.

For a while now, the two of you had been on and off chatting, though you weren't exactly sure who _he_ was. Talking to him was a fun past time for sure, and next to Fef, he was a close second, though you had never met him, the guy seemed close by now, though irritating and extremely blunt most of the time. Even so, you didn't mind. Through that, you could tell he was a totally cool guy.

And... yep. Online.

You click his handle a few times.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

TA: oh

TA: hey

CA: wwell hello there

CA: i... just thought i'd chat a bit before bed, i guess

TA: hehe cool

TA: 2o what2 up wiith you?

CA: wwell, i... i'm kinda ticked off to be honest

TA: oh really why?

CA: there wwas this asshole at a restaurant I wwas wwaitin for a friend at.

TA: olol yeah there was thii2 fuckiing douchebag at the place ii work at twoday

TA: ii actually work at a re2taraunt

CA: oh wweird

CA: yeah i dunno he just ticked me off

CA: offended my wwonderfully artistic fashion sense

TA: yeah the douche at the place ii work at had 2UCH a terriible 2ense of fa2hiion

TA: he liike diidnt even under2tand ba2iic clothing law2

TA: or whatever

CA: hahaha yeah exactly

CA: some people really don't appreciate fashion nowwadays, you knoww wwhat I mean?

TA: oh totally

CA: wwell i am SO tired, ivve gotta try and get some sleep before tomorroww

CA: some dicks' movvin into my place

CA: ugh

TA: huh. iim moviing iinto thii2 guy2 place tomorrow.

TA: ju2t for a whiile

TA: my friiend 2aiid that iit wa2 two keep 2ome other friiend of her2 "company" or 2ome 2hit?

CA: haha wwhat a loser

TA: lol

TA: well get 2ome 2leep or whatever

TA: hehe let2 talk agaiin 2oon

CA: you gotcha

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

You close your eyes momentarily, breathing out. The sting from overexertion isn't that bad, in fact it feels kinda interesting, you guess.

This guy, twinArmageddons, is a pretty swave guy. He always manages to calm you down.

You two should meet up sometime.

Going over to your bed, you flop down over the covers and the springs protest in earnest.

You can feel the sleepiness wash over you almost instantly.

The last thought you have before you settle comfortably into darkness is that, hopefully, you can see this twinArmageddons person sometime really soon.

A smile passes over your lips, and your hazel eyes close.

_-Be the awkward-looking nerdy kid-_

You stare at the "caligulasAquarium ceased trolling" part of your conversation, dim comprehension that this guy reminds you of someone.

You can't really put your finger on it, though.


	2. Chapter 2

_Keeping it Toget)(er_

**(AN: Thank2 two EmotionlessTwit, SilverEnderwolf, ezlimitz, NekoShizuka-chan, DarkBlueMahogany, and one Gue2t for reviiewing~ hehehe, well, not much el2e to 2ay than- enjoy! -capdiick)**

_-Be the Supreme Fuckass-_

Shit, you're not in the mood for any name-calling shit at all. You're tired, goddamn it, so cut the crab, er crap.

Rubbing your eyes, you can tell already that the day is going to be shitty. From beyond your closed curtains, you can see faint lines of falling rain, the drizzles making their way down the pane. Shifting to the wall opposite you where a long mirror lies, you take in your appearance with a grimace. Large circles under your dark eyes. Black hair a fucking mess, all of it tilting to one side from the awkward way you sleep. Your red long-sleeved shirt is falling off one shoulder slightly.

Sighing, you run a hand through your hair in aggravation with yourself, with godfucking awful life in general, and stretch to your right, checking to see if you had any texts on your phone, which lies on your bedside dresser.

Yep, three exactly.

From the looks of things, Nepeta, Eridan, and Sollux had all sent you a message. Fuck, none of these assholes you really wanted to deal with right now. Nepeta was annoying, especially since she had been calling you "Karkitty" lately. Eridan was just an ass, period, conceited and aggravating to deal with in general. But, meh, Sollux and you bitched at each other a lot, though it wasn't the same with him like it was with other people, you guess.

Anyways, he was supposed to come over later today to help you with some technical problems on your computer, and then play some 'vids.

Preferably GTA, like most days he came over. So you click his handle, respond.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeniticist [CG]

TA: hey kk

TA: are you awake yet?

CG: SORRY

CG: I WAS SLEEPING, BUT I'M UP NOW

TA: cool

TA: 2o ii wa2 ju2t wonderiing iif you 2tiil needed me two come over twoday?

CG: THATS NOT MY FUCKING DESCISION TO MAKE. COME OVER IF YOU WANT TO, CAPTOR.

TA: ouch

TA: no need two be 2o pii22y

TA: ii know iit2 early but come on

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP. I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW. I HAVE TO GO TO WORK REALLY SOON ANYWAYS.

TA: 2weet

TA: have fun ii gue22

TA: 2o anyway2 when 2hould ii come over

CG: AFTER WORK, FUCKASS, WHEN ELSE?

TA: oh

TA: that2 at one on friiday2, ii2nt iit? ii cant make iit then, at lea2t not twoday

CG: WHY THE FLIPPING HELL NOT

TA: iim moviing iin wiith 2ome guy

CG: HAHAHA OH REALLY? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE INTO THAT KINDA STUFF, "SOL"  
TA: 2hut the fuck up for once kk

TA: iitll ju2t just be four a biit, two get out of my current atmo2phere or 2omethiing

TA: accordiing to ff, iitll be "good for me" two not be around aa riight now

CG: WELL YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO YOUR BITCHY FISH GIRLFRIEND MORE OFTEN

CG: I DONT LIKE THAT ARADIA YOU'VE BEEN LIVING WITH

CG: SHE FUCKS WITH YOUR HEAD ALL THE GODDAMN TIME, AND IM TIRED OF YOU BEING PICKED ON BY THAT ASSHOLE SINCE YOU CANT EVEN FUCKING HOLD A JOB FOR LONGER THAN A MONTH LET ALONE DEFEND YOURSELF FROM SKILLED TORTURERS LIKE "AA"

TA: ff ii2nt a fii2h biitch and aa ii2nt an a22hole

TA: unliike all my other friiends

CG: HEY, I EASILY QUALIFY AS AN ASSHOLE, BUT YOUR OTHER TWO FRIENDS?

CG: MANIPULATING YOU TO MOVE IN WITH RANDOM PEOPLE DOESNT QUALIFY SOMEONE AS AN ASSHOLE?

CG: AND NEITHER DOES BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF SOMEONE EVERY DAY UNTIL THEY FUCKING BREAK?

CG: SOLLUX GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER AND FACE THE FACTS

CG: THOSE TWO ARE ASSHOLES

TA: what fuckiing ever kk

TA: do you want me two come over or not

CG: WELL WHEN ARE YOU EVEN AVAIILABLE

CG: OR

CG: FUCK

CG: *AVAILABLE

CG: I HATE YOUR STUPID TYPING QUIRK

TA: the feeliing ii2 mutual beliieve me

TA: anyway2 iil be over at three

TA: ii2 that cool

CG: YEAH YEAH WHATEVER

CG: SEE YA SOLLUX

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeniticist [CG]

Letting anger "boiil" within you for a second, you finally let it burst through and you throw your phone across the room, where it falls a pitiable length, slides on the floor, then straight into your closet. Ugh, that _stupid, stupid, _fucking complete _asshole, _Sollux Captor! He really didn't know how to make friends, did he? Then again, neither do you, you think grimly, remembering the texts from Eridan and Nepeta.

_-Be the Kid who can't handle life-_

Good thing this guy's house you're moving into is walking distance from your apartment. And good timing it was that you woke up before AA so that you could move without a fuss. Still, you felt bad that you wouldn't be seeing as much of her now that you were moving in to this new place. That, and FF had already left yesterday night. That left KK to hang with, but... he was always dissing your only two other friends.

Aradia really was a nice person, just not... all of the time. She had issues, though, and you couldn't just dismiss that. And Feferi, well, granted, she was a little bit "too" nice, though that wasn't something you could call a fault; it annoyed some people, but you didn't mind, in all honestly.

You wonder, though, suddenly, as you're crossing the street, what this guy's name even _is_. FF must have forgot to tell you, but, it is true that if you actually cared, you could ask her right now. You can't even find one fucking minuscule ounce of regret that you don't care what the flipping hell his name is, though. Whatever, you would be finding out in like five minutes, anyways, so, yeah.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Double-checking the address written for you in FF's handwriting, then glancing back up, the first thing you observe is that, for an apartment, it's pretty damn big. Then again, compare anything to the place you shared with AA, and it would look like a mansion.

Sighing, you can't help but feel fucking aggravated by the incessant pounding in your heart that just won't stop. Stepping up to the door, you give a short, hefty knock, then wait, a pain in your stomach growing by the second.

And... a minute passes. You knock again. Two. Then, five. You knock again, feeling not exhilaration now, only irritation.

God fucking damn it, where the fuck _is _this asshole?

_-Be the Fucking Douche who is currently sleeping-_

You can't be the Douche, he's not even awake, yet, smart-ass!

_-Okay, then be the Busy Fish Girlfriend-_

Goddamn it, you're busy! You can't deal with sassy character changes right now!

Oh, but wait.

Sollux has texted you. He must have something so say about his new roommate. Or, Eridan, that is. Hmm.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

TA: aa ple2e an2wer thii2 ii2 an emergency

TA: ughhhh where are you

TA: fuck me

TA: fuck liife liiterally fuck everythiing

TA: fuck

CC: Awww Sollux, w)(ats wrong? 38( Did something )(appen wit)( Eridan?

TA: what

TA: who

CC: O)()()()( t)(ats ri-ig)(t! I never told you your roommates name, did I?

TA: apparently you diidnt tell me he wa2 a late 2leeper eiither

TA: iive been 2tandiing out here iin the cold for liike half a fuckiing hour and he 2tiill ii2nt up yet

CC: W)(at?!

CC: O)( no! Sollux, please forgive me! I did tell )(im last nig)(t w)(en you would be t)(ere, but )(e must )(ave forgot to set an alarm or somet)(ing!

TA: yeah that would have been helpful two know that2 for 2ure

CC: 38/

TA: 2o what 2hould ii do

TA: go home to aa?

CC: Oh cod...

CC: I'm sorry, I reely messed up t)(is time, didn't I?

TA: ye2 you kiind of diid thank2 for notiiciing

CC: Umm, one second! )(ang in t)(ere, I'll try and wake )(im up, alrig)(t?

TA: yeah thank2

You bring up your contact list, a slight frown of worry on your mouth. What were you_ thinking_ about last night? That Eridan wouldn't sleep in late like the lazy deadbeat he was, and that Sollux wouldn't show up early, like the gentleman he was?

Oh, wait, you were thinking about how well they were going to get along. Whale, screw that fantasy. Now that Eridan was going to be freshly awaken, and Sollux, his ass half frozen off and seriously irritated, things were _definitely _not going to start well.

You bring up Eridan's number, labeled "Best Frond," though right now you aren't feeling quite as sympathetic towards that nickname.

But, oh, what were you thinking! It's not like it was his fault!

Ring, ring, ring, ring...

_-Alright, _**_now _**_you're allowed to be the slowly_ **_waking up_**_ Fucking Douche-_

You're too tired to retort against these rude labelings; instead you reach for your vibrating phone. The number beneath "fuckin annoyin" shows that indeed it is your fuckin annoyin best friend, Feferi Peixes.

With an _extremely _aggravated groan, you expend every amount of self control not to bitch at her as soon as you hit the talk button.

"Ughhhh, Fef, w-w-what the hell could any a' the billions a' people on this godforsaken hunk a' land called earth _possibly _be w-wantin me for at, like, sev-ven in tha' mornin'?"

Her surprisingly angry voice blares at you through the speakers, and you have to hold the phone away from your ears slightly so you don't go fuckin deaf from her awful screeches.

"Eridan, is there something you forgot about out in the cold at, no, not seven, but nine in the morning?!"

You search your brain, but tired, you come up with nothing.

"Fef, I got no clue w-what you're blabbin' on about, seriously, w-w-what do you need from me, spit it out, already."

You frown slightly, when you hear her response is an exasperated sigh.

What the fuck.

"Eridan Ampora. I moved out, did I not?"

"Yes, Fef, I can assure you that you left me all alone here."

She huffs.

"Oh, come on, grow up. The _reason, _I made sure to go out of my way to keep you _not _alone, was _because_ I'm your only friend! Now, _think!_"

You really don't know what the hell she's going on abou-

…...Fuck!

"God damn it, Fef, I'm sorry, I gotta go, 'scuse me, talk to you later!"

You rush out of bed, cold air hitting your legs, and you don't even register the fact that you're not wearing pants, even skidding across the polished wood floor, not as you're turning the lock, opening the door. No, you don't realize it until you see the asshole waiter guy from last night, standing there, looking at you grimly with his phone in hand.

"You must be Eridan," he says with the same aggravating lisp.

Glaring daggers, you stand in the doorway, arms crossed, pretending as if sleeping in nothing but a white dress shirt is totally normal in _this_ apartment.

Then again, after an exhausting and disappointing night, you really didn't put much thought into clothing changes other than taking off your pants and jacket. Thank god Feferi had bought you one size too large of the shirt, or else this would be _so _much more awkward than it already was.

"Yes, that w-would be my name. Anything else you w-want to add about my physical appearance before you enter _my _house, mister w-w-waiter?"

He smirks, shoves his shitty phone into his coat pocket before countering with his own assholey statement.

"W-why, yes, I w-would lov-ve to, mister fucking dick-shit. You seem to be standing half-naked, in a somewhat seductive pose, with long legs some pimp in New York would _love _to get his hands on, a killer, dare I say very _fine _body, and a look as if I just shot him through the fucking spectacular ass. Is _that _what you wanted from me?"

You _stare_.  
Oh, yeah. This guy was going to be as difficult as he could manage, wasn't he?

And, really, there isn't much you can think to say at the moment.

So you compromise.

"C-come in," you say weakly.

As his tall body brushes past you, you angrily hiss, "Spectacular ass?"

He doesn't turn to you as you shut the door, shivering slightly, gripping your arms; instead he scopes the living room with an approving nod of his head.

"Hey, don't get your panties wet by that last statement. I was just messing with you, okay?"

Frowning even harder now, you even curl a lip at the guy's impudence. How was this possible? An asshole _this _big that was going to live here for a few months that managed to strike _you _mute? Even you had to admit that most of the time, you never shut up. But this guy really rendered you speechless. What the hell.

"I... I'm not ev-ven w-w-wearin'- look, nev-v-v-ver mind, alright? I'm goin' to get changed."

_Now _he turns, a devilish smirk on his face that sends shivers up your spine.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to follow you, sweetheart."

You turn, face heating, and skirt down the hall to your room, feeling a bit flustered.

_-Be the Manipulative Shithead-_

Oh my god, that guy was such a fucking gay little piece of ass. You said the stupidest things, and had him crumbling to your every sentence. Jesus, either this guy was desperate for attention or he was super antisocial, and didn't know how the world worked. Could be both, you think.

But, lord, would this fucking stupid _Eridan _be easy to play.

Remembering the pleased look on his blushing face that he was probably oblivious to, you snort, and flop down on the comfy couch, loving every moment of this.

You think, happily about how much you're going to enjoy playing this dick.


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping it Toget)(er

**(A/N: yo, sorry for the long break without updating- here, have a few chapters to make up for it. sorry, but, anyways, here you go! enjoy :D hopefully the next update will be soon- i'll see what i can do)**

_-Be the adorably excited skinny kid-_

Holy shit is your bed soft. The pillows are so god damned fluffy, and there are an actual excess of blankets, rather than a deficiency? Flopping onto the bed, you snuggle your face into the pastel colored fabric, smiling to yourself. Goddamn it, you just can't help it! This is just so great...

Bouncing off of the bed, and scooting all of your bags to prop up on the side of your bed, you smile gleefully, suddenly in a weirdly good mood.

Outside of the door, you find Eridan in the living room, watching Dancing with the Stars on television. Rolling your eyes with a smile, you go into the kitchen.

You think you'd make something nice to try and get on your roommate's better side before you head off to Karkat's place.

_-Be the kid with shitty program taste-_

Hmph. What the hell is that idiot looking so happy about?

And is he in your kitchen, filing through _your _stuff? I mean, looking at him now, you can see that he probably needs some extra weight. Sheesh, he's thin. You wonder what could have possibly invoked that.

You turn your attention back to the screen, watching some person you don't know twirling around on the screen with her partner. Unconsciously, you scoff, not yet used to people in the house with you.

"Ha, you call that a flamingo? What's with that dress, anyways, are you supposed to be a latino bird or something?"

Silence for a split second, then you flinch as you hear a badly-stifled snort from the kitchen. Your eyebrows lower sharply, but you say nothing, trying insanely hard not to make a comment on that last noise.

You watch the rest of your program, though it is interrupted frequently by noises of clanging pans, rattling of jars, and maybe sizzling?

Your left eye has been twitching for some time now; you really wish he'd stop making so much noise in there.

And suddenly, you jump, sitting up instantly; a heart-stoppingly loud sound of something breaking has just echoed into the living room, followed by your new roommate's small, "oops."

You jump off the couch, pounding your feet into the hardwood as you make your way to the kitchen.

"That's it, goddamn it! I've been keepin' real quiet, but now this is the last straw, an' if you think-"

You break off for a second, seeing that he's been making something on the stove and it smells rather good, though that doesn't mean you're going to stop yelling.

"-If you think that I'm goin' to let you break every dish in the house 'cause you live here, then you can pack your bags, an' get the hell outta here!"

He just stares at you with a derisive look, then points at the pan where a sort of chopped potato mixture lies sizzling merrily, and replies with a completely straight face:

"You want some food, Eridan?"

Your mouth opens, and you try to say something, but you fumble with your words, trying to get too many things out at once.

"You, I- my- I'm not- You're- w-w-what-..."

Balling your fists, then tucking your hands into the crook of your arms, trying to regain composure as he begins snickering at you, you give a deep exhale and look him straight in the eye.

"You're payin' for that plate, you."

He waves a careless hand at you.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just going to assume that means you're hungry."

You help him to carry the dishes to the table in the kitchen, setting the plates to the ebony with a rattling noise, and in moments, he is dishing spiced-up potatoes onto your plate with a wooden spoon. You sit at the table with a doubtful look on your face, feeling a little hesitant about this meal, though, admittedly, if it smells as it does, you probably cannot go wrong.

And again, you think, he does work at a restaurant, so...

You frown, thinking about the unpleasant evening you experienced last night.

He sits down next to you, and removes his glasses with a sigh, then picks up his fork with a sort of careless swoop that you honestly see coming from a million miles away.

This thought makes you smirk, then you raise a hand to your mouth, as you try to cover up the strange way he made you laugh without really doing anything typically _funny. _

He stares at you blankly, but doesn't really press.

After a moment, you regain your composure; you pick up the metal instrument delicately, then stab a root vegetable doubtfully, and raise it to your mouth.

After the first bite, your eyebrows raise slightly, and it's pretty much what you expected. He spent far too much time making it look and smell fairly delicious, though he put a deficiency of effort into the actual taste. Though it's not bad, it _is _lacking in flavor and the things are too soft for your taste.

After a second, you realize he's staring at you, and you look up with a frown.

"What now."

"Nothing. I kind of wanted to know what you thought, I guess?"

The corner of your mouth raises.

"Hmm? Well ta be honest, Mister Waiter, I'd say you need ta work on your cookin' abilities a bit further before you get a job such as the one you hold."

He _glares._

"Well, excuse me for attempting to be _nice_. I'm sure you can make a meal all on your own, can't you? Or do you need FF for even that? I've heard you're not very independent, Mister _Eridan_."

You make an angry noise, and slam your palms to the table.

"Ex_cuse _me? Who the hell do ya think you are, trash? I haven't done _anythin _to you, but offer my honest opinion! So why in the seven hells are you fuckin eggin me on like this? You don't even _know _me!"

"I don't think I want to know you now. Not that I ever did. Well, from what I can see, you're a conceited little daddy's bitch-"

"Don't!-"

"Who revels in the fact that they're in a higher social standing than the rest of us _peasants_-"

"-Say-"

"And you know I'm right, don't you? Trying to make yourself out to be pitiful, ha, how disgusting-"

"That!"

Your hand moves on it's own, it curls, flies through the air, for one fleeting, yet horrible second, you think your fist will make contact, but no-

He dodges by a hair, grabs your arm with a hand, stares with this look of complete _contempt. _

"You little shit. I'll show you what a punch is."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_-Be the hotheaded shitfuck-_

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: kk iim comiing over now

CG: WHOA THIS IS A BIT EARLIER THAN I'D EXPECTED, SOLLUX.

TA: yeah ii gue22

TA: well iim on my way 2o iit doe2nt matter

CG: HEY WHAT THE FUCK IM STILL AT WORK, DIPSHIT. YOU CANT JUST CHANGE THE TIME SO INCONVIENIENTLY THEN EXPECT IT TO WORK OUT PERFECTLY FOR ME.

TA: iim 2orry but thii2 ii2 iimportant

CG: UM

CG: WHAT HAPPENED

TA: what

CG: OBVIOUSLY SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU. YOU'RE ACTING REALLY WEIRD OKAY. ITS ACTUALLY PRETTY OBVIOUS SINCE YOU HAVE LIKE NO FACADE.

TA: fiine

TA: you want two know?

CG: NO I DON'T ACTUALLY GIVE A FUCK

TA: hehe thank2

TA: iill ju2t waiit at you at your hou2e okay?

CG: * SIGH * FINE, FINE. ILL SEE YOU IN LIKE TWO HOURS OR SO

TA: 2ee ya, pal

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: YOU'RE A FUCKING HASSLE

_-Be the other hotheaded shitfuck-_

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

CA: goddamn it all to hell fef wwhyd you set me up wwith the biggest asshole the wworlds gotta offer

CA: i hate him so much i hate him so much i hate him so much i hatew3jevwgfibgeiwgbeq

CC: 380

CA: no, dont 380 me, damn it

CC: um

CA: no, i am done, okay? i am done!

CC: Eridan, w) (at?

CA: DONE!

CC: T) (is is about Sollux, isn't it?

CA: yeah

CA: er wwait wwha

CA: oh im just gonna assume this is the name a my torturer

CC: O) ( dear. You two aren't getting along are you?

CA: howwd ya evver guess

CC: I'm sorry, but...

CC: T) (ere's no w) (ere else ) (e could've gone! ) (e ) (ad a bad living situation, so I t) (oug) (t you mig)(t be able to introduce ) (im to a normal life t) (at a twenty year old lives. But... 38(

CA: wwhat...

CA: the actual fuck are you goin on about

CA: youre makin no sense an i cannot follow your gibberin

CA: an honestly I dont givve a shit

CA: i wwant him OUT

CC: I guess it was to muc) ( to ask of you bot) ( to get along...

CA: damn straight

CA: so wwhens he movvin out

CC: Eridan, PLEASE! I've been ) (olding my tongue, but I cannot let you go on and on like t) (is! Now listen to me! Sollux ) (as many t) (ings ) (e needs to get straig) (t in ) (is life, and just like you, ) (e is not perfect! I ) (onestly did not t) (ink you two would disagree to t) (is extent, and I apologize, but JUST for a little w) (ile, PLEASE! Let ) (im live t) (ere until I get back, from w) (ic) ( point on, I'll actually ) (ave the time to find ) (im some living arrangements! I can't exactly do that w) (ile I'm running back and forth every second of the day, mout) ( feeding my ill sister and rus) (ing ) (er to the ER every two days!

CA: wwhoa

CA: im sorry

CA: but jesus christ fef

CC: Sorry, I've been bottling up t) (is for to long...

CA:...

CC:...

CC: 38D

CA: there wwe go, good ol fef

CC: O) (, I cannot stay mad at you.

CA: heh heh, me neither, ya little rascal

CA: alriiiiiiiight, for you, ill let the bitch stay for JUST a bit longer

CC: Alrig) (-) (-) (-) (-t! I'll trust you t) (is time!

CC: No more griping from EIT) (ER of you!

CA: yes father

CC: 38D Bye bye!

CA: A

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

Damn do you love that girl.

But, then... your mind unconsciously drifts back to Sollux, followed by the pulling pressure in your left cheek. You raise a tentative hand, lightly touch your fingers to the spot. Instantly, you wince and jerk your hand away, thinking to yourself that it was probably pretty stupid to try feeling up your bruise just yet.

Pouting, you return to the couch with a huff, snuggling under a few blankets(all of your choice color, purple), and try to ignore the bloodstains near the table that you still haven't cleaned .

_-Be the angry little shit-_

UGHHHHHHH, do you HATE that guy! What is his ISSUE, anyways? Goddamn, well, this is what trying to be nice gets you in the end, right?

You touch a shaky, and rather freezing forefinger to your right eyebrow, where he managed to nick you with a well-concealed knife.

Damn it, why did he even _have _something like that hidden away? And where did that kid even hide it? Suddenly, you blush, and your fingers press into your cheek slightly.

What the fuck?

Anyways, it doesn't matter, since you're going to Karkat's now. Maybe you can live with him instead of that asspad Eridan whatever.  
But... didn't Karkat tell you he was living with that Strider kid now?

That might be a bit too much, even if your best friend _did _reluctantly agree. You don't know about that many people in one house together, really.

Sighing, you hike up your glasses with two fingers and try to ignore the slow freeze in your legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping it Toget)(er

(A/N: yo, another chapter, read, review, helps me drastically to see feedback and thoughts and shit )

_-Be the overworked fuckhole-_

Fuck, you can't deal with this right now. You're really backed up, and Eridan keeps sending nonsensical texts your way. What the hell could that dick even want from you, jeez?

You decide to answer it, anyways.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CA: kar

CA: heeeyyyyy

CA: anyone home?

CA: a certain lonely fella is here needin a bit a moral support

CA: you knoww i look to you for that kinda thing, right?

CA: kaaaaaaaaaaaaar

CA: k-a-a-a-a-a-ar~~

CG: FUCKING HELL, ERIDAN. STOP FUCKING TEXTING ME. YOU KNOW I HAVE WORK TODAY AND I CANT COME OVER AND RE-DYE YOUR HAIR EVERY TIME YOU WANT ME TO.

CA: sheesh wway to lay it on me

CG: I'LL LAY IT ON YOU ALRIGHT, YOU LITTLE SHIT. WHAT THE FLIPPING FUCK IN THIS MASSIVE UNIVERSE COULD YOU BE WANTING ME FOR AT THIS TIME OF DAY. I THOUGHT YOUR SHITTY PROGRAMS WERE ON, OR AT THE LEAST, I USUALLY ASSUME I'D HAVE THE LUCK THAT FOR ONE FUCKING DAY, YOU'D SLEEP IN AND I COULD JUST SKIP ALL YOUR GODAWFUL BULLSHIT.

CA: um

CA: nevver mind

CA: obvviously youre in a bad mood

CA: *a wworse mood than usual

CG: ONLY WHEN YOU'RE ON THIS TERRIBLE CHAT APPLICATION, I AM.

CA: wwell thanks your moral support is alwways much appreciated, kar. you really hit home this time, i feel touched beyond my years

CA: seriously, though, youvve found somethin inside a me i nevver kneww wwas there

CA: another thing I nevver kneww wwas there, is a hatred for a certain roommate that jus happened to movve inn wwith me...

CG: NOT INTERESTED, DO NOT CARE.

CA: aww come on, are you sayin that you dont keep up wwith the towwnwwide gossip?

CG: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU RANTING ABOUT, AMPORA?

CA: i mean, he gavve me a nasty bruise on his first hour here ovver somethin really fuckin stupid

CG: WHOA WAIT HOLY FUCK WHAT  
CG: I DIDNT KNOW YOU WERE INTO THAT KIND OF STUFF

CA: see you are interested!

CA: but wwait

CA: wwhat stuff

CG: DIDNT YOU JUST REFERENCE TO HIM "GIVVIN" YOU A HICKEY IN UNDER AN HOUR CAUSE YOU WERE BEING A BIT TOO GAY FOR HIS DICK TO HANDLE?

CA: * gag *

CA: wwhoa do not make me think about that

CA: he fuckin punched me, kar

CA: i wwas bleedin

CA: he stormed out, an i dont knoww wwhere he is

CG: HUH.

CG: UM, SO WHO EXACTLY IS THIS GUY?

CA: wwell fef told me his name earlier today, but i cant really remember it noww

CA: all I knoww is, hes some wwaiter guy wwith a wweird lisp an mismatchin shoes

CG: W

CG: klrenfNIEWQ

CA: um

CA: oh

CA: wwha

CG: I

CG: FUCK IM SORRY

CG: GTG

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CA: wwhy is evveryone so fuckin annoyin today

CA: and wwhy is kar usin text speak?

CA: he nevver does that

CA: fuck

CA: wwhatever im done

CA: i am so done

_-Switch back, you conceited ass-_

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: HEY FUCKASS  
CG: YOUVE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO

TA: hm

CG: AND YOU ARE SURE AS FUCK NOT STAYING AT MY PLACE BECAUSE OF A DISAGREEMENT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND

TA: wh

TA: wha?

TA: kk what the fuck

CG: I KNOW YOU'RE LIVING WITH ERIDAN, OKAY?

TA: uh how diid you fiind out

CG: DOESNT MATTER, I HAVE CONNECTIONS UNLIKE YOU SEEING AS EVEN I GET OUT MORE THAN YOU AND MEET PEOPLE

TA: uh

CG: YEAH I KNOW

CG: YOU CANT HELP IT

CG: BUT YOU NEED TO SOCIALIZE MORE, GOT IT?

CG: NOT SPEND ALL YOUR TIME AT MY PLACE

CG: IM DOING THIS FOR YOU, OKAY?  
TA: yeah riight

TA: for me- ha.

TA: whatever

TA: when am ii 2uppo2ed to help you wiith computer 2tuff then?

CG: JUST

CG: NEVER MIND. I'LL GET VRISKA OVER HERE OR SOMETHING

TA: bluh

TA: vrii2ka

TA: how about we not

CG: HEY, SHE'S COOL.

CG: WHY DONT YOU HEAD ON HOME, SOLLUX.

TA: fuck you

TA: iid rather 2leep on the 2treet2 than be wiith that guy

CG: GO

CG: HOME

TA: mmhm 2ee ya kk

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: FUCKING HELL

_-Switch to the Kitty Girl-_

You pop open another vodka bottle, tip it back, and let the burn seize your insides. Grinning, you surface to find your three(awake) friends staring at you, all with identical, dazed smirks on their face.

"All, all right, Kan, i-itsh your tur-rn nexsht," you slur helplessly, passing over the half-full bottle to your left.

She, above all the rest of you, have kept it together the longest, and not only does she look unfazed, but she isn't slurring.

You turn over to Equius, who has just mumbled something incoherent in his drunken sleep. After a few swigs, he passed out cold. Looking back to Maryam, you snicker gleefully when she takes a hearty drink, then sets it to the floor with a tap and rubs her chin with her red sleeve.

"Here you are, darling. Be careful, now. We don't want anymore accidents..." Kanaya coos to Rose, who is nearly sitting on top of her.

"H-how do you manage it, Kan? You above all the rest of us s-sheem to be unaffected by alcohol..." she says, her speech just as garbled as yours.

But, true. You'd had to send Terezi home with Vriska, seeing as Vriska had started to go a little _too _wild. Your cousin, Meulin, was sleeping on the couch happily with her best friend(ironically Equius's brother), while Equius himself dozes shamelessly next to you. Only Rose, Kanaya, and yourself, Nepeta Leijon are still participating.

Kanaya blinks slowly, her long, heavily darkened eyelashes dramatically fluttering, and her vibrant green eyes are exposed.

"Why, how could I not be able to handle a bit of alcohol, I mean, who am I dating, after all? Someone has to be able to drive you home."

Rose jabs Kanaya in the side; the jade-eyed girl jumps and makes a sort of squeaking noise. Giggling at their horseplay for a second, your fun is interrupted by a short vibration in your right pocket.

Your inquisitive eyes widen, and unlocking your phone, you find a text from Karkat.

Unconsciously you're sure, your face brightens. The two to your left notice instantly, and Rose springs.

"Ooh, It's-sh Kar-k-kitty, i-ishn't it? T-tell us-s-sh what he s-shay-sh!"

Kanaya closes her eyes with a smile and shakes her head.

"Rose, dearie, I do believe it is time to depart for home. Nepeta. It's been fun, but we should get going before Miss Lalonde here passes out."

Rose tugs at Kanaya's skirt in protest, but the latter just smiles kindly and helps Rose into a standing position.

You look up at them, and, somewhere, your invisible tail flicks mischievously.

"Um... oh! Well you know you two are welcome to stay, if you'd like! It would be no purroblem for me!"

Kanaya giggles, then waves a flamboyant hand at you.

"Maybe another time, hm? Thank you kindly, though, Nepeta."

You smile brightly.

"Well- bye, then! I'll see you at work later, Rose. Kanaya."

A parting wave is offered and you watch them leave, feeling quite comfortable in your comfy living room with your friends sleeping around you.

Pulling up some comforters, you make a little bed of sorts on the ground, and pull Equius onto it. He makes a sort of whimper, and his eyes flutter for a second, then close.

You pull some fluffy blankets over the two of you, and nestle close to him. And then, unable to contain your excitement any longer, you open the chat in which Karkat has entered text, the bright light stinging your eyes.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CG: UM, SO...

CG: HEY, NEPETA.

AC: :33 Ooh! Well, hello there, Karkitty! :333

CG: FUCKING HELL DO NOT CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL POP A VALVE SOMEDAY IF YOU CONTINUE.

AC: :33 33k! I'm sorry! So... what exactly did you want?

AC: :33 Or did you just want to talk...?

AC: :33 h33 h33 h33

CG: UH

CG: ACTUALLY I NEED A FAVOR

AC: :33 Oh...

AC: :33 Um, I mean, uh, what do you n33d? I'll be happy to help howefurrr I can!

CG: HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU ABOUT MY REALLY GOOD FRIEND SOLLUX CAPTOR?

AC: :33 Hmm... I think you maybe brought him up a few times, but you didn't exactly go into much detail...

AC: :33 Is he in trouble or something...?

CG: I GUESS HE'S ALWAYS IN TROUBLE.

CG: HE'S VERY... ANTISOCIAL, SO HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO GET ALONG WITH PEOPLE, AND HE ENDS UP GETTING HIMSELF HURT SINCE HE CAN'T FIGURE OUT FOR HIMSELF WHO IS A BAD PERSON AND WHO ISN'T. AND NOW ONE OF HIS "FRIENDS" HAS PERSUADED HIM INTO LIVING WITH SOMEONE HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT, LET ALONE NEVER FUCKING MET. AND NOW THEY'VE GOT INTO A FIGHT ON THEIR VERY FIRST DAY.

AC: :33 W-wow... Sounds like trouble ind33d...

AC: :33 So, um, what's the point of all this explaining?

CG: YEAH SO BASICALLY HE WAS SUPPOSED TO COME OVER TODAY BUT I TOLD HIM THAT HE COULDN'T COME OVER WHEN I FOUND OUT WHO HE WAS LIVING WITH.

CG: AND GUESS WHO THE FUCKASS HE GOT PERSUADED INTO LIVING WITH WAS?

AC: :33 Uhhhh... I...

CG: ERIDAN FUCKING AMPORA

CG: REMEMBER THAT LITTLE BITCH FROM HIGHSCHOOL?

AC: :33 Ohhhh! THAT guy! h33 h33, yeah he s33med kind of grumpy all the time to me... I never got to know him furry well, though...

CG: HEH. YEAH. WELL, I DO, UNFORTUNATELY.

CG: AND HE'S PRETTY DAMN ANTISOCIAL. HE HAS EVEN LESS FRIENDS THAN SOLLUX, THOUGH NOT BY FAR.

AC: :33 How many?

CG: HE ONLY HAS ONE, PFFT.

CG: WHICH MEANS I GOTTA BE HIS GO TO GUY FOR MORAL SUPPORT. GUHH, HE'S REALLY ANNOYING. BUT... YOU KNOW, HE'S A LONELY GUY. AND SO IS SOLLUX. I JUST KINDA THOUGHT... THEY SHOULD GIVE EACH OTHER ONE MORE CHANCE...

AC: :33 Umm... so what exactly is the purroblem here? I f33l like we're getting there... :333

CG: WELL, AFTER I TOLD SOLLUX TO GO HOME, I TOLD ERIDAN THAT HE SHOULD STOP BEING SUCH A WHINY LITTLE BITCH AND TRY TO GET ALONG WITH SOLLUX. HE RELUCTANTLY AGREED, BUT AFTER A FEW HOURS I CHECKED BACK IN WITH ERIDAN, AND HE SAID SOLLUX HADN'T COME HOME YET. AND NOW ITS AFTER DARK. SOLLUX STILL HASN'T BEEN FOUND. AND HE TOLD ME HE'D RATHER SLEEP ON THE STREETS THAN GO HOME TO ERIDAN.

AC: :33 Sl33p on the str33ts?! That sounds really serious! Um... I'm sorry, but what can I do about this, exactly?

CG: ER... WELL...

CG: UHH

AC: :33 Okay, now I'm purrious! What is it, Karkit-ty? :3333333333333333333333333

CG: WHOA

CG: HOLD BACK ON THE THREES A BIT THERE, NEP. UM, WELL, ANYWAYS.

CG: I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN YOU TO BE A GOOD, UH.. TONE-DOWNER...?

CG: ER FUCK IM TERRIBLE WITH WORDS

CG: I... I'D LIKE YOU TO TRY AND TALK SOME SENSE INTO SOLLUX.

AC: :33 Hmmmm? What's that? You what?

CG: GRRRRR

CG: PLEASE

CG: PLEASE TRY AND GET MY FRIEND TO COME HOME SAFE

AC: :33 Awww, okay! I'll do by best to make sure that he's alright!

AC: :33 But Karkat...

AC: :33 If you really care this much, then why don't you try and text him yourself...?

CG: I... I DONT THINK HE WANTS TO HEAR FROM ME RIGHT NOW...

CG: I THINK THAT HE NEEDS SOMEONE ELSE, AND BESIDES, IM THE ONE WHO REFUSED HIM... ):B

AC: :33 And...?

CG: GRRRRRR

CG: AND...

CG: IM KIND OF NERVOUS TO TALK TO HIM

CG: LIKE I SAID, IM NO GOOD WITH WORDS, ALRIGHT?

AC: :33 Alright, I'll get on it right away, Mr. Vantas!

CG: TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, THOUGH, ALRIGHT?  
AC: :33 Yes

CG: HIS CHUMHANDLE IS TWINARMAGEDDONS

CG: TEXT ME WHENEVER SOMETHING HAPPENS

AC: :33 Alright, by333333! :333

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

(A/N: jesus hell i cant even write one chapter without chatlogs, can i? sorry, fuck. )


	5. Chapter 5

_Keeping it Toget)(er_

**(A/N: == [S] Drama: Begin )**

_-Be the stubborn and cold little captor-_

You doubt anyone else feels as miserable as you do in this moment. You're freezing, sitting in some park you aren't familiar with, on the streets in a city you don't even go into unless you need groceries, and that's a one way back and forth trip. In other words, you're fucking hungry, freezing as hell,_lost,_ and you have to take a piss.

Self-pity takes over and before you know it, all you can think about is Eridan's stunned face in the aftermath of that punch you had thrown him. He had crumpled to the floor, his cheek red. Fuck, that already seemed like so LONG ago... Hmph. It's that damn bastard's fault you're in this situation.

So you do the obvious thing. You sink down onto the cold, emptied sidewalks and just... close your eyes, let the snow devour you.

Who cares, really?

Your pocket vibrates, though you don't move. It's probably Karkat. But then... your mind drifts to Eridan. Is it... possible? That he could be trying to talk to you?

Without noticing it, you begin to laugh. Slow, but frequent at first. Then, it graduates into a flurry of hysterical giggles, stabbing the silence, cutting through it until, finally, it fades.

You kind of just look ahead into the snow, let your eyes drift out of focus.

Even such self-pity cannot disguise the fact that it is winter, and though you aren't in the most desirable situation momentarily and all, you still don't want to die slowly, if at all.

Sitting up swiftly, you rock for a second and come to a halt. You decide to give the person trying to contact you a chance before you decide on anything else. It could only be a few people though... Either Karkat, Feferi, or... or... Aradia. But you tuck that thought away. It probably wasn't her, since you knew she despised the use of phones.

But, still, you warily unlock your old Metro PCS cell.

What the-? Who is arsenic catnip?

This newcomer boosts your morale a bit, knowing that your curiosity is high.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

AC: :33 * ac meows and paws at you fl33tingy, not sure if it is safe to come near *

TA: uh what

AC: :33 Is it safe to come out? Or do I have to k33p hiding?

AC: :33 Are you going to attack?

TA: well 2eeiing a2 we're talkiing over a phone appliicatiion, iid 2ay there ii2 liittle two no chance of that

AC: :33 h33 h33 h33, Mister Sollux, you're funny!

TA: thii2

TA: ...ii2 new...

TA: um

TA: waiit

AC: :33 ?

TA: ii bet you're one of eriidan2 friiend2 arent you

TA: he 2et you up two fuck wiith me, riight?  
TA: je2u2 chrii2t why the hell cant you people leave me alone for once

TA: whatever ii dont have two talk two you iif ii dont want

AC: :33 Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sollux, calm down!  
TA: no ii am leaviing now

TA: and 2top wriitiing my name

AC: :33 Wait!

AC: :33 I knew Eridan in high school, but I'm actually here because Karkat sent me to talk to you!

TA: what?

AC: :33 Um... I...

AC: :33 He's worried about you, and... I just wanted to say...

AC: :33 That

AC: :33 We should have a tea party!

TA: uh

TA: what riight now?!

AC: :33 Yes! Right here and now! I mean, why not? It'll be really fun!

TA: but

AC: :33 No buts! Where are you, I'll come get you!

TA: thii2 i2... al2o new...

TA: who even are you

AC: :33 Hmmm... If you really want to know, well, you'll only get to find out once I pick you up, got it?  
TA: …...

TA: fuck iit ii have nothiing better two do

TA: but

TA: ii dont know where ii am

TA: ii gue22 iim kiind of lo2t riight now

AC: :33 Don't worry! I know my way around the whooooole town! Hmm... S33 any landmarks you can name?  
TA: uh well, iim iin a park of 2ome 2ort, not 2ure how many of tho2e there are iin thii2 godfor2aken ciity...

AC: :33 Ooh, that narrows it down quite a bit... there are only two parks that I know of around here...

AC: :33 Anything else?  
TA: there2 a briidge wiith a 2ort of hiighway underpa22 beneath iit...

AC: :33 Oh! I know exactly where you are!

AC: :33 Go to that bridge, and I'll m33t you there in about ten minutes, okay?

TA: hehehe 2ure

TA: um can ii at lea2t know your name

AC: :33 You can wait, can't you, silly boy? I'll tell you furry furry soon! :333

AC: :33 S33 you!

TA: you are one of the mo2t 2pontaneou2 people iive ever met, and ii havent even met you per2onally, let alone talked two you for a very long tiime

AC: :33 * ac bows and grins mischievously at ta, her tail flicking in delight *

AC: :33 Thank you, I take that as a complement, :333

TA: alriight, alriight, get goiing, you

AC: :33 By3333!

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC]

You sigh, and look off into the distance, to where the bridge is.

Strangely, as you walk through the snow, you don't think about anything. Not about the conversation you just had. Not about this weird ac girl. Not about Karkat, or Eridan, or Feferi. Not even about Aradia. Not about your god awful life. For once, your mind is quiet.

And it's the worst time for it.

You reach the cement of the walkway, and your shoes scrape over it roughly. Your hands meet the side, as you look over, at the nonstop streaming light of cars rushing under and past you. It strikes you as odd, that, in every single one of these cars, there is at least one person with a life. A family, maybe. Their own encounters, personal problems, bonds, and such.

It's strange that you are so ostracized from the world. You never get out, because, probably in truth you are scared. You're scared of everything. Your personality makes it seem like you're a rough kind of guy though, not that you can help it.

And then... something else hits you. Once this ac picks you up, then what? What are you returning to? Your job at that second-rate restaurant? Eridan, at your new home. Karkat, who will scorn and verbally abuse you. Aradia, who you will never be able to leave alone, no matter what you think. And Feferi, your only other option, gone. Gone, and anyways, when she comes back, there's no guarantee that she won't have changed.

And... what were you ever returning to in the first place? Not even just now, in this moment, but ever, in your life? Were you just deluding yourself all along? Hiding the pain away as only to live for one more second?

The wind carries your hair west, and softly, slowly, you close your eyes. And a million miles away, someone yells to you. You're not sure who.

But no one in your small world can stop you from stepping up onto that stone side.

And hopping off of it.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

An agonizing jerk in your arm; you swing over the rush of blinding light; your head is rushing, no way to see, your glasses have fallen off of your face, up is down, you don't know what's happening-

Someone above you makes an agonized straining noise, and you are being hefted up, up over the rough cement.  
And then you get it. Someone stopped you... god? No, the mere thought of that is stupid. But...?

You don't have energy to say anything, let alone look up at who stopped you from ending your pitiful existence.

But, the person growls angrily, speaks, and you know instantly who it is.

"Sollux, w-w-w-what the fuck? W-w-why w-would you ev-v-ven try somethin' like that? You- you could... you coulda died, for fuck's sake!"

Before you can stop yourself, thick tears are running down your face, and you're laughing again, you're laughing, coughing, and dirt, snow is in your mouth, in your nose, but it's too much.

Because that's what you were trying to do, because _Eridan _was the one to stop you, because it makes no sense, because now you have to try again. Maybe not today, in fact, you can't even stand up, but all in all, you're laughing because Eridan seems so put off by your laughter, by your tears and your horrible fits of coughing, so disturbed that you just jumped off an overpass, and are now laughing maniacally.

He picks you up off the ground slightly underneath your shoulders, and lifts you to his chest, where you are pushed into the warm fabric. You can't stop crying now, sobs shake your body, and your numb hands cling to his warm sweater. His hands have now moved to your waist, and he wordlessly holds you.

And the last think you hear before you blank out, is a faint,

"I apologize, Sol."

You fall into darkness grimacing at his nickname choice.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_-Be the clueless Kitty-cat girl-_

You pay the taxi driver a few dollars extra to stay, as she seems to be in a permanent foul mood and won't just wait another minute, which leaves you to get out of the car, and into the cold with a grimace.

The snow flurries around you, whipping your dark hair around, and directly after shutting the taxi door, you run into the trees.

Instantly, you wonder painfully how Sollux could stand this awful cold for so long, but you had to admit with a dark smile, if you could stand living in the same house with Eridan Ampora for longer than two seconds, you had to have some resistance.

At least, when you'd known the guy, he was a pitiable pain in the ass.

You almost grab your phone from your pocket to text Equius, but decide against it, as the weather would probably freeze your fingers off, even with your gloves on.

And finally, out of the shadows, you see the reassuring brightness of the bridge silhouetted against the glow of cars. And... ah... another dark figure; must be Sollux. Though, when you move closer, you can see that from the way it's shaped, that would be impossible, unless...

Oh, it's two people! Very close now, but who?

One looks over your way, and this only persuades you to dip your head low and run with more intensity; faster towards the pair.

And... wha? It's Eridan, you can see that, his attention has returned to another man, very, very skinny, his hair white with snow, skin almost blue from cold.

"E-eridan! What are you doing here?"

He doesn't look to you, but replies coldly.

"I could ask you the same thin', Nep. W-w-w-why're you runnin' tow-w-ward me at the speed a light in this aw-w-w-wful flurry?"

Oh, jeez. He's not being very nice, but obviously he's very worried/upset/angry, you're not sure which, but you know, since the stutter gives it all away.

"Um, I contacted Sollux a short while ago, and he agreed to meet me here at the bridge."

Eridan looks at you now with owlish eyes, then tips his head back, laughs shamelessly. It's mocking, dark, and you're not sure why or what he's laughing at, but you have to admit, Sollux looks terrible.

Frowning, you move forward to grab the boy, but Eridan instantly snaps back, and growling, he yanks him away from your reach.

You look up at him sharply, now taking your hand out of your pocket to point at him leeringly.

"Eridan Ampora, don't you see that your little friend there is sick? I told Karkat that I'd take care of him, and laughing at me isn't helping him or I, so if you really care, I'd suggest handing him over right- this- instant!"

He looks at you strangely, but he helps you to safely hold him in your welcoming arms. Right after doing so, however, he turns away from you and bends over slightly, an unmistakable sign that he's offering to carry Sollux on his back.

Reluctantly, you follow through and load the unconscious man onto Eridan.

You two set off running, and though quiet, you glance over at Eridan, who is having no trouble jogging alongside you, his face stoic.

Then, you reach the taxi, and you open the door for Eridan, who slides Sollux into the backseat. He starts to follow, then, disapproving, you shoot out your arm and catch him by the scarf, and he freezes.

"Hey, don't touch that, Nep. W-w-w-why're you stoppin' me, anyw-ways?"

You glare.

"What you you think you're doing, getting in there with him? You're the one that made him run away, after all."

He stares back solemnly.

"You know-w-w... he w-would hav-ve been splattered on the front w-window of someone's car by now-w-w if it w-w-weren't for me. So much for takin' care a him, real nice gesture though."

Ice runs through you.

"What? What are you talking about? Spl-splattered?"

"Look, do you w-want ta stand out here all day, or do you w-want ta get in the goddamn taxi, so I can explain w-w-what happened?"

"Fine, get in, you."

You clearly see him smirk before sliding into the car.

Inside, you see Eridan glare at the driver, who has turned around to look at the passengers now in the backseat.

She is a pretty young girl, with long cascading dark brown hair that blends with her dark, dark eyes and heavy red lips. She's wearing red eyeliner, too.

You go back to Eridan now, who is sort of buckling Sollux in next to him.

"Oh dear," the taxi driver says. "What on earth happened here?"

(A/N: this chapter made me have a weird thought. if my theory that eridan stutters whenever he's nervous, would that mean that the way he types would signify that he's always nervous? for some reason, this thought is cute to me )


	6. Chapter 6

_Keeping it Toget)(er_

**(A/N: nya nya nya, this is the last chapter of my little mega-upload, but ill try to get the next chapter up fairly soon A )**

Inside, you see Eridan glare at the driver, who has turned around to look at the passengers now in the backseat.

She is a pretty young girl, with long cascading dark brown hair that blends with her dark, dark eyes and heavy red lips. She's wearing red eyeliner, too.

You go back to Eridan now, who is sort of buckling Sollux in next to him.

"Oh dear," the taxi driver says. "What on earth happened here?"

"Nothing," Eridan shoots back, "of your concern."

She has no retort, but stays her gaze at Sollux. And now you step in, knowing where this could lead; a walk home, no doubt.

So you step in, wisely.

"Take us home, please. It's pretty late, and we need to get going!" You say this with a _very _forced smile.

A faint, eerie, wisp of a smirk passes over the lips of the taxi driver, and she turns back. After a second, she faces the both of you again, with a small strip of lined paper in her hand. Tucked between her middle and pointer finger, she hands it to Eridan who takes it hesitantly.

"Uh," he questions, with clear irritation in his tone.

"Give that to him when he wakes. A message from me."

Both you and Eridan frown simultaneously.

Hm?

"Wait- do you know him? Why should I give this to him?" he pries.

She smiles again.

"I'm just an old friend, no worries, Mr. Ampora."

Then she turns and starts up the car. You and Eridan look at each other with wide eyes.

You tilt your head towards his sweater pocket, and bring out your phone. Instantly, he understands.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

AC: :33 Oh my god! Who is that?

CA: howw should i knoww? i wwas just as confused as you wwere

CA: seriously though, thats one disturbin chick

AC: :33 Uh... well she definitely gives me the cr33ps... Something weird is going on... Well, I guess all we can really do is give Sollux that slip when he wakes up, and s33 what he can tell us...

CA: yeah

CA: an wwho the almighty fuck this crazy ol taxi drivver is

AC: :33 Well... okay.

AC: :33 I want you to give me the full story on what happened to Sollux later, alright?

AC: :33 Anyways, I gotta talk to Equius now, so he doesn't worry.

CA: uh?

AC: :33 Oh! He's just my best friend! You'll get along with him.

AC: :33 Right?!

CA: yeah sure wwhatever nep

CA: so um

CA: yeah

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

_-Switch to the wworried lil prick-_

Sheesh, life really sucks. First Sol runs out, then he tries an off himself. Jeez, you hope that wasn't cause a the dumb little fight you guys had that morning. Even so, a sting of repent settles in your stomach uncomfortably.

And wow, you had totally forgotten about the Leijon kitty. Not that you had anything against her, but you'd always thought she was kinda annoying, not that she was a bad person, really.

Oh-Hm? Two simultaneous texts.

From... oh, jesus. Feferi, and. Vriska. Fuck, what did she _want _from you?

Fear must visibly show on your face, for Nepeta looks over at you, nudges you and asks if you're okay in a whisper. Swallowing, you nod, since you don't trust your voice to hold out.

You know you won't be able to stop yourself from checking what she has to say, though. You know her web around you will not, and cannot loosen.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

AG: Heeeeey, Eridan! ::::)

AG: How's it going, haven't heard from you in quite a while, huh?

CA: uh yeah hahaha true

AG: So what've ya 8een up to l8ly?

CA: oh nofin much. wwork and such

AG: Hahahaha! Wwork.

AG: You type really weird, Eridan, what's even with that?

CA: huh?

CA: oh dunno it just feels right, i guess.

AG: Hm, what8ver. Hey, I have an an idea!

CA: haha oh

AG: What? Aren't you excited? You used to 8e all over my ideas!

CA: wwell uh

CA: used to

AG: So what? You like games, don't you? I loooove games, Eridan! And you're my f8vorite person to play with!

AG: So l8s play!

CA: uhhh right now

AG: ppfft

AG: Dum8ass, not right now! How about on Sunday?

AG: You knooooow you want to, and 8esides, it;'s not like you're doing anything else that's important, right?

CA: wwell i

CA: actually

AG: Yeeeeees, go on! Tell me how you have sooooo much to doooo! ::::D

CA: i

CA: i actually have a sick friend that needs attention

CA: if

CA: thats okay vvris

AG: ::::(

AG: You... actually have something to do with yourself?

AG: Laaaaame, hang out with me instead, E-ri-dan!

CA: sorry vvris

CA: goodbye

AG: No matter what! You know it!

AG: You'll nevver forget me, Eridan. You're going to crawl 8ack, 8egging for me, once again. Mark my woooooords! Just watch! I'll 8e waiting, okay?

AG: Come 8y whenever you realize that, Ampora!

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

Hands shake. Tears threaten to penetrate past borders they shouldn't cross. You're strong. You will _not _start crying. A few breaths in and out. Ignore Nepeta's worried stare. Ignore the taxi driver, smirking back at you through the front mirror. Damn it, you need some distraction.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CC: ) (ey, ) (ows it going, Eridan!

CC: Are you and Sollux doing better now?

CA: vvriska just texted me

CC: O) (, god...

CC: Eridan... I'm so sorry. S) () (, ) (ey, its okay.

CC: I'm sorry

CA: no

CA: its not okay

CA: she told me that ill nevver be able to givve her up

CA: ill alwways come back in the end

CA: and shes right

CC: No s) (e isn't, Eridan! You ) (ave to resist ) (er!

CC: O) (, moving away wasn't a good idea, was it?

CA: hey...

CA: you knoww wwhat, youre right!

CA: the SECOND you movved awway, evverything turned to absolute SHIT

CC: Now, Eridan, that's not true and you know it.

CA: NO! goddamn it, fef!

CA: sol movved it, started fuckin wwith me, i havve no other friends, so im hella lonely, vvris starts callin to me again, nothin is goin my wway!  
CC: Maybe I s) (ould give you some time to cool off...

CA: just

CA: just... please movve back already.

CA: its only been one day, and im already fed up

CA: i havve had eNOUGH

CC: Goodbye, Eridan.

CuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CA:AAAAGGGGGHAGHGAHGAHGAHAGHAGAHGAHAGAIYHGALIyvhweidvirelfvilq

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

You reach Nepeta's house(an actual _house_), a rather cute little thing, quaint, clean; simple inside. Another thing you notice is that the heater seems to be turned up rather high.

You follow her silently into the living room, where a few other people already lie slumbering.

Nepeta goes into the other room, leaving you with Sollux. You lie him onto the blanket/bed thing and sit next to him, watching him sleep. And then, your eyes close slightly, your head tips sideways dangerously.

But, then... your eyes shoot open, sensing something move nearby.

It's Sollux, who has recovered enough to rouse.

"Er-r-id-an..." He coughs dangerously.

You go to his side.

"W-w-what the hell d'ya w-want from me now-w-w?"

He makes no comment on this. So you just sit there. And then- "Ah, um, right. The taxi w-we took had this, uh, w-w-weird lady in it. She w-wanted me ta giv-v-ve you this note thingy."

You take it out of your pocket, hand it to Sollux, who has gone strangely white, and has frozen. But he takes the note from you, stiffly.

Looks at it. Then, mismatches eyes widening, he claps a hand to his mouth and his body bends into a u shape; he trembles horribly. Then, shaking terribly, he forces himself into a standing position, and then he staggers out of the room. You stare after with wide eyes._ Wha?_

Picking up the discarded scrap on the floor, you open it; look at the crumpled piece of paper she has written on. On it, in red sharpie, it says plainly, "d0nt f0rget me"

Crumpling the message in your hand, you grimace and run off towards the darkened hallway where Sollux went. You find him huddled in one of the spare rooms, rocking back and forth.

Going over to him, he looks up, dark circles under his agonized eyes. And, before you know it, he has left the floor and crawled over to grip your leg, shaking, digging his forehead into the soft down of your pajama pants, sobbing, once more. You go rigid, then soften, and come down to the ground, pat his head, stroke it, as he comes to your chest, clings there.

All the time wondering what has happened to your simple little life.

And how Sollux managed to destroy it so fast. You feel something hot boiling in your chest. But as far as you can tell, not resentment or anger.

So what is it?

(A/N: lmao I considered making the note say "i like t0 dig" but that would be hella lame. anyways. review if you want, makes me happy and all )


	7. Chapter 7

Keeping it Toget) (er

**(A/N: yo, sorry for the wait, but here y'all are, chapter seven. enjoy, heh)**

Something had changed between the two of them. Waking in the morning to find a freshly arisen Equius, but the two enemies missing from the living quarters(where they ought to have been), you had panicked. You _knew_ that you shouldn't have left the two of them alone! But when you searched the house frantically, you let out a sigh, half-exasperated, half-amused. Sollux and Eridan, who you had found so entangled last night, were now dozing together on the carpeted flooring. They seemed to be getting along fairly well, from what you'd seen, the Ampora had a sort of obsession, though he probably didn't notice it himself.

Returning to your living room, you thought to yourself, a bit confused at the situation. Karkat had said that Sollux had ran away from the apartment because he couldn't take the stress of dealing with his other roommate. So why were they so intimate?

All this thinking was making your head hurt, so you just leave it be for the moment. Smiling, you remember your promise to the Captor that you would invite him over for tea. Striding past Equius, who was now fiddling around with the sheets, a bit dazed, you enter your small kitchen, which had a small rectangle cut out of the wall that gave you a pretty good view right into the living room, so that you could keep an eye on your pal and also see if any impending doom would be in order once the two woke up. Smirking as you turn on the stove, you think of Kanaya and Rose. You should check up on them later, to see if they made it home alright, seeing as both of them were hammered out of their minds. Though Kanaya may have appeared stable on the outside, you know her facade works, and strong though it may seem, her actions don't always follow suit.

A slight shuffling, and you turn to find your six-foot-three friend hunching in the entry way to the kitchen you so occupy. He's looking slightly abashed and still half-asleep, as he normally does when he first wakes.

"Well good morning, sleepyhead! Did you rest well?"

He rubs one of his eyes with a fist rather passively before answering in his deep rumbly voice that always manages to soothe you.

"Yes, thank you, I slept quite peacefully save for a disturbing dream that I encountered within the confines of my mind. And yourself?"

You giggle.

"Oh, just purrfectly, but what did you dream about?"

You listen rather intently, though while filling the pot with water, Equius doesn't really mind your multitasking.

The hush of running water punctuates his words.

"Well, it was very odd... I was resting quite calmly, but in the dream... I dreamt that I was sleeping, but was woken by figures intruding into your house. One of them was quite tall... and rather skinny, the other looked a bit shorter, he was loud and annoying... I didn't care for that dream figure, no... and you were there, too... but you went away, then the other two started making a fuss over... a paper? I think, and then they ran into the other room...? I couldn't make any sense of it... I'm still confused about it, to be honest..."

He finishes, glances up at you. You're silent, but then you turn swiftly, and a small laugh escapes; you can't help it.

"Oh myyy, well, what a purrplexing dream, I don't know what to make of that...!"

He looks a bit astonished.

"Y-yes, I as well, cannot decipher its mysteries! You find yourself under it's astounding spells, too?"

You grab his palm, spin into a sort of waltzing pose with him.

"Well, Mister Zahhak, if you'd purrmit me, I'm going to investigate this riddle of a dream, seeing as I have an idea about it, even if you do not! Watch my tea, won't you, and we'll talk more on this dream later, okay?"

He nods, eyes wide, and you giggle.

You're crossing over the futons and sheets littering your living room, making your way down the simple hallway when you hear an earsplitting screech.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, someone woke up in the other room, and judging by the pitch, it's your one and only always-scarved friend.

You peek your head into their room, but not enough for them to notice you.

It looks like Eridan(yup), has finally awoken to a scene he doesn't agree with. Sollux is dozing to his immediate right, arms wrapped in a death hold under and around Eridan's arms, Sollux's hands were resting on the latter's opposite shoulder blades. Miraculously, through the shout, he was still asleep, too. Eridan had pulled himself as far away from Sollux as he could, though his hands were lightly resting on the Captor's hips. He looked mortified, yet he was blushing to high heavens. Looking frantically around the room for a second, he returned his gaze to Sollux, and though breathing heavily, he seemed to force calm upon himself.

"S-Sol?!"

It's a frantic whisper, and Eridan's wide eyes hold fear, and embarrassment.

"W-w-wake up, already, argh!"  
He pushes at the other's waist, and in doing so, he fiercely turns red, and Sollux stirs. If Ampora was panicking before, it's nothing compared to now. He completely flips out, trying to wriggle free of the other, emitting frightened squeaking noises for fear of being caught like this.

"Sol, l-let me go! E-e-e!"

Sollux opens a bleary eye, and his lips part slightly.

"Eridan, what the_ fuck_ are you doing?"

You can see Sollux's grip slacken in waking, but curiously Eridan doesn't move, and internally, you squeal.

The two of them are looking at each other, Sollux, one eye slightly lowered in irritation and exasperation, Eridan, his own eyes wide as they can go, mouth parted into a grimace, still visibly and completely terrified, though you have to wonder exactly why.

You wait it out by the door, wanting to see how it will all turn out.

"Why are you touching me, asshole?" Sollux pitches.

"You're touching_ me_!" Eridan says in a deflated tone.

"You're _still _touching me, get off."

"_You_ get off, _first_!"

You have to try your hardest not to scream in joy at this unexpected addition to your chart.

Unfortunately, the gig is up once Equius saunters down towards your little party.

"Nepeta...? Your water is boiling over... And what was that scream a moment ago?"

He peeks into the room. "Ah... Yes, I remember you, Mister Ampora, good morning."

He nods at Sollux. "Forgive me, what is your name? I don't recall meeting you before."  
You step you from behind the door and while Sollux stays nonchalant, Eridan stares, petrified at the two of you.

"I'm Sollux," he says in a completely flat tone, and you frown.

"Well, nice to meet you, Sollux. Though I have to say that it's rather intriguing..." He fades off his sentence.

"What is."

"Well, it's just that I've never met anyone without a last name before, this, quite honestly, is a first for me, but seeing as Nepeta has some strange friends, I am not completely surprised."

He smiles kindly at the pair on the floor.

Eridan seems to come to himself, and he sits up instantly, moving away from the other, who remains on the floor, curled to his side.

Silence, then...

"Uh, I... made some tea! Anybody want some? I have Darjeeling, Pu'er, and Cinnamon!"

Eridan perks up, but Sollux just rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling.

"Um... if it's fine, I'll have some..." the Ampora says, and you ponder his apparent love for tea, which is somehow very like him.

You grin at them.

"Great!"

You pounce out of the room, followed by Eridan and Equius.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

For the rest of our stay at Nepeta's house, Sollux stays trapped up in the back room. Nepeta goes back a few times to try and coax him into eating bits of toast, tea, anything, but he just lays there, and according to the Leijon kitty, he falls asleep at some point. In fact, when you yourself(unthinkable) go to check on him three or four hours after he falls into the confines of his mind, he is still dozing off, in what seems to be an uncomfortable sleep.

Mainly, you just sort of hang out with the two of them, talking about little small things, catching up a bit, acquainting yourself more thoroughly with Zahhak. Then the conversation falls to where you personally know that Leijon's interest holds.

The mystery of Sollux(pffft).

You launch into an explanation once Nepeta pushes you enough.

"Well, honestly, I jus' got a little mad at him when he was breakin' thins in my kitchen, an' then he asked my opinion on somethin' and then we got in a little brawl, an' he just ran out on me, an' I didn't care none, seein' as he was the one triggerin' me. An' then I talk ta my friend, she don' wanna help neither a us, Kar flips out for some reason when I try ta talk ta him, an' then I decide ta take a walk, see, I don't really wanna be home after all this. So what I do is, I take my car, drive down ta one a my favorite parks, just stroll around for a bit. An' then, I see this absolute _crazy_ standin' at the overpass, at a hole in the gate, which is a bad place for a hole, if any, I say. And so, I start to walk a little faster, the guy seems to be familiar, but I can't place it... And then, after he's done contemplatin', I see him step up onta the side, and realize, oh fuck, it's Sol, an' I shout for him to stop, ta wait, an', an' I only just make it in time ta miraculously grab his hand, he's all inebriated, seems confused, his glasses have fallen off, and I can see that I've got some people's attentions from down below, but it's a goddamn freeway, so it's not like you can just stop an' investigate, or anythin', but anyw-ways..."

At this point the both of them look properly horrified, staring at you with twin, slightly repulsed expressions, and when Zahhak leans slightly forwards in suspense you have to shove a indignant laugh down your throat.

"He starts cryin', grovelin', and he's also laughin', I'm like Sol, what the _fuck_, and he starts mumblin', I don't really remember what he said, exactly..."

You trail off uncomfortably, but by the look on Nepeta's face, she knows you remember, but if she tries to push it with you, you're going to get pretty goddamn pissy with her.

Fortunately, she doesn't say anything, so you just clear your throat and continue.

"An' his skin was really cold, freezin', I mean he's already severely underweight, an' his skin was pretty much this light gray/blue color an' I don't think he was feelin' too well at that point. So... I just kinda... kept him warm for a moment I guess... I tried my best, in the open freezin' cold winter air, and then Leijon kitty here comes at me like a bullet, an'... I guess, from there, you should know the rest."

Equius makes to say something, but Nepeta shooshes him.

"Thank you, Eridan, it was wonderful of you to describe so thoroughly in what really happened, with, uh, limited hesitation..."

You offer her a weak smile, though the pit in your stomach melts it almost instantly.

Then, after a moment's awkward silence, you get up, brushing off your pants and make your way to the other room where Sollux is, but you stop, and rest one hand at the door frame, turn to the duo behind you, still sitting on the floor. There's something in their gazes that you can't exactly read.

"Um... I'm gonna make my way home now. There's people I gotta notify, an'... I think Sol s' had enough for a day, in my opinion."

Neither of them makes a comment, so you just turn and trudge down the soft hall. Before you can figure out how to gather Sollux without waking him or making him mad if he were to wake, and there is really no guarantee that he has been napping the entirety of your stay at the Leijon household, you hear a soft noise behind you, and you spin 'round to find Zahhak.

"Hello," you say a bit nervously.

He doesn't say anything.

"Uh, so, did Nep send you over ta' say somethin'?"

Again, he makes no comment, though you cannot blame him for staying mute at your weak attempt at conversation, though after a moment you realize he is pondering something, as his features are a bit screwed up in concentration; you think privately that he should have thought about what exactly he wanted to say instead of leaving you here to stare at him uncomfortably,

After a moment, he simply looks up at you, with a frustratingly knowing look on his face and says:

"Make sure to care well for him. He's not in a very stable condition currently and even a common cold could have devastating effects on him. I can't determine this for sure, but judging on his closed-up nature, he has suffered some sort of a trauma; I'm not entirely sure_ what_ specifically though."

You stare at him.

"Okay."  
He waits.

"O...kay...?"

You clear your throat.

"Yeah... I'll make sure he's well taken care of... I won't let no diseases wreck havoc on his defenseless an' frankly goddamn sickly as shittaintin' _fuck _bod', skinny an unattractive as it may be."

This make the two of you smirk, then, before you register it, you and Equius are fighting not to make a noise, and you have to shoo him out smiling at him, a hand over your mouth. And turning, spirits replenished, you muster your will and gather up the Captor bridal-style and heft him up. You wonder how much, really, he weighs. You wouldn't be surprised if he weighed as much as a twelve year old girl, and you trip on your own feet thinking about this and have to try hard not to bash his head on the frame of the door.

Stumbling down to the door, you press a finger to your lips, wave at them both, then kick your shoes on and head out into the blinding sun and the uncomfortable press of frost upon your skin, thankful you didn't have to dress Sollux into his winter things, seeing as he never took them off.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

carcinoGeneticist [AG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]

CG: ERIDAN, YOU UP YET.

CA: yeah i wwoke up not but elevven in the mornin today, wwhat do ya think of that, kar?

CG: GREAT, JUST GREAT, I'M REALLY FUCKING PROUD, GOOD JOB, YOU'RE FINALLY LIVING UP TO WHAT A TWENTY YEAR OLD MAN SHOULD BE DOING, WOW, IF I WERE BY YOUR SIDE RIGHT NOW, I'D CLAP YOU ON THE FUCKING BACK IN COMPLETE AND UTTER FEELINGS OF PRIDE AND ADORATION. NEVER WOULD'VE FUCKING THOUGHT IT OF YOU.

CA: uhhh

CA: are you bein serious here

CA: i cant nevver tell wwith you

CG: BULGE-MUNCHING FUCK I'M NOT BEING SERIOUS, GODDAMN IT. I DON'T GIVE ONE FLIPPING MOTHERFUCKING FUCK WHETHER YOU FINALLY GOT THE STAMINA TO AWAKEN YOURSELF EARLIER IN ORDER TO EXPERIENCE THE EVERYYDAY GODAWFUL SHIT AROUND YOU.

CG: AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I REALLY BEGAN THIS AWFUL CONVERSATION, THEN I'M GOING TO DESTROY SOMETHING WITH MY BARE, ACHING HANDS.

CG: THEY'RE READY. THESE EXTENTIONS ON THE MEATY HUNKS DONNING THE ENDS OF MY ARMS ARE WIGGLING IN TAINTCHAFING, ABSOLUTE MOTHERFUCKING GLEE. CG: THEY'RE TWITCHING IN WAIT OF THE OBJECT NEAREST ME, WHICH HAPPILY IS THIS SHITTY PHONE, CONTAINING THE LOGS OF THE WORST MINUTES OF MY LIFE, OCCUPIED AND RESERVED ONLY FOR THE GRACIOUS PLEASURE OF SPEAKING TO YOU.

CA: oh, hahahaha

CA: yeah youre screechin to me about sol, aint ya

CA: yeah, he's doin go

CA: better

CA: his phones probably off isnt it

CG: GOOD THINKING, GENIUS, YOU'VE SOLVED THE RIDDLE OF LIFE, YOU WIN THREE BILLION BOONS, CONGRATULATIONS

CA: huh, wwait, no, its not off, its right here in his vvery pocket

CA: hahaha wwoww you sent a lot of texts

CA: you got a thin for him, kar?

CA: by the wway wwhat the fuck are boons

CG: DON'T YOU DARE READ THOSE, FUCKASS OR SO HELP ME I WILL COME OVER THERE AND FIND YOU, CHOP OFF YOUR MIGHTY BULGE WITH ONE SWING OF ONE OF MY ASSORTMENT OF KNIVES USED FOR SAID BULGE-CHOPPING AND THEN I'LL GIVE IT TO THE HOMELESS LIVING ON THE STREETS WHO WILL THEN CHOKE AND DIE ON THE SHEER, PUTRID, AWFUL ROT.

CA: "please answwer im really fucking wworried about you"

CA: "please respond, im sorry that i turned you down, you can fuckin livve at my house if you want"

CA: "just promise me you wwont dont do anythin stupid, please sollux, dont do this to me"

CG: ERIDAN AMPORA

CG: YOU'D BETTER PUT DOWN THAT METRO

CG: RIGHT

CG: FUCKING

CG: NOW

CA: alright alright

CA: but seriously, you got a crush on this kid, kar?

CA: hehehehe

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT HIM OKAY? HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT.

CA: dont wworry i aint tellin nobody

CA: your secret is safe wwith me

CG: UGHHHHHHHHHHHH

CG: JUST TELL HIM THAT

CG: THAT I'M GLAD THAT HE'S OKAY

CA: um

CG: AND THA

CG: WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "UM"

CA: uhhh, hah, nothing sorry

CA: i just think that he needs a bit more time recovverin before you could really call him "okay"

CG: WHY, WHAT?

CA: nofin, just...

CA: look, wwhy dont ya come ovver tomorroww and see for yourself

CA: hopefully he can explain to the both of us wwhat his deal is

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "HIS DEAL"

CA: im not talkin about this right noww

CA: an im kinda done wwith this wwhole goddamn mess

CA: just... ill see you tomorroww, kar

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping it Toget) (er Chapter Eight

**(A/N: oh hell yes, two chapters in one update, yall are lucky fucking dogs tonight)**

Sollux is silent the entire walk home, and that worries you to no extent. He hasn't talked or woken up(supposedly), but then again, you think, if you'd almost died, wanted to die, then was saved by the very person you wanted to get away from and was sent a note that apparently contained a degree of disturbing hidden quality in it, you'd be pretty damned tired.

Really though, what could, "d0nt f0rget me" really imply? It wasn't dark or disturbing, or anything. But then again, if you were given a note by Vriska written in cobalt blue sharpie saying something like I'll 8e 8y tomorrow to fuck you up andfpiewnfojweabsfkjew what are you even thinking about? She doesn't have to give you notes to torment your mind. You're already hooked for life no matter what and you know it. After a painstaking fourty-five minutes or so, you're back at the house, and Sollux still hasn't awoken. When you feel the warm rush of air greeting you as the door to your apartment open, you sigh contentedly, glad to be back home. You kick your shoes off at the doorstep and go instantly to Sollux's room. It looks like since you were last in there before he moved in it was completely untouched other than his duffel bag resting to the side of his bed. You lie him onto the sheets, and for a second you just look at him resting there, chest slowly rising and falling. Then you come to your senses and tug his coat and shoes off, then his sweater. You gather the articles in your arms and make for the door, but you hesitate and look back at him. He has a pained expression and his fingers are dug into the sheets. You have to slightly admire his clothing choice; its positively adorable. It's so simple compared to his normal attire, but it looks hella fucking comfortable compared to the stiff white and black dress shirts you normally don. For some reason people have always been disconcerted by the fact that you like to combine scarves and formal garments. Well, they can't possibly know that you don't like others to see your neck. It makes you feel exposed...

Anyways, Sollux, on the other hand chose things like layered tee shirts and too-big jeans though judging by the size of his legs size-0 jeans wouldn't cut it and oh fuck you have to leave the room before you wake him with your laughter at your recurring Sol-Is-A-Twelve-Year-Old-Girl comparison.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

You watch television for a few hours, but since your brain is constantly buzzing, you can't help it and you finally shut the thing off, your head positively ringing in irritation. You take a few Advil before you go off to your room, don soft pajamas rolled up at the sleeves and legs since Fef had bought you a size too large, and you just hated wearing clothes that didn't properly fit, you just adjusted it. Snuggling into the warmth of your bedsheets, and pulling the comforter over your body, you dowse your face in the cool and comfortable pillows of your bed. It takes you longer than normal, but at last you fall asleep, dozing softly in the dark room.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

You wake suddenly, sitting up. It's still dark; you can't see a thing. You fumble around on the dresser next to yours, and you curse as you knock your glasses to the ground. You whirl your head around, to no avail, you can't see a thing. You wonder internally why you woke. You never randomly wake up in the middle of the night. You glance begrudgingly at the clock. You've only been asleep for an hour or so now. A shot of terror rips into your veins. You hadn't noticed it before, but your heart is racing. Some sort of sensor within your body is pinging, and you don't know what it is, but something is unconsciously fucking with your mind. Suddenly, you hear something shuffle on the carpet, and you practically jump. You're frozen, completely starch, when you hear Sollux's voice, rough against the cool night air.

"Um... hey."

You huff and pull your blanket up further on your body, internally feeling pleasure at the idea that he couldn't see your face in this dark. But your expression changes from horrified to angry in a second once you digest the fact that it's him skulking around in the corners of your block, and you get quite cross with him indeed.

"Sol...? What the flippin' motherfuckin' helfsack-shovin' hell are you doin' crawlin' about my room at the darkest hour a night? Why aren't you sleepin'? Go to bed, already, an' get some rest."

You can practically feel him fidgeting nervously.

"I... haven't been able to fall asleep. I..." He bites his lip nervously(you can see a bit clearer now that your eyes have adjusted in the murky gloom). "Fuck, I get, really, really bad nightmares sometimes, and... my old, um, friend, AA used to help me through it but... Uh, I think she might have probably gone about it the wrong way, and um, I was... I'm..."

You stare at him, and after a second you lean forwards slightly, eyes opening slowly, mouth parting a bit.

"...Huh?"

He grits his teeth, obviously overwhelmed by agony and horrible embarrassment. He grips his arm with the other, his nails digging into his arms.

"Look, I... Never mind. Really, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm going back. I'm sorry, never mind, forget about it. It was dumb."

He's babbling stupidly, looks on the verge of tears and you've just woken up, so you can't fully take in what he's talking ab-

"Oh! Uh, um, wait!" you say as he's stamping out of your room. He turns, looking furious at himself.

"What."

"Um, were you, uh, implyin' that ya need some company tonight? Um..."

He stares at you, his every limb frozen.

"What? Haha, no."

You smirk, and he recoils at this.

"Hey, Sol, come on, it's fine, really. I don't mind." He fidgets, but doesn't move. You smile at him. "Come on, it's okay. C'mere, honey."

He shivers for a second, then makes a sort of strangled noise and jerkily clambers into the bed with you. He's as far away as possible, but if he's got social anxiety problems, you can't really get mad at him about it. Besides, you two are technically enemies that have known each other for a short period of time, so...

You sigh softly and settle back under the covers and snuggle into your sheets. Silence, then shuffling, and something just brushes your back; you flinch spasmodically, and Sollux's hand instantly retracts to his body.

"Sorry."

You try to whisper, it's alright, but it comes out as this weird choking sound that probably just disconcerts Sol further.

Another pause, then you hear him softly giggle, and you follow suit, though it is short-lived.

Finally, you speak.

"So... are you goin' ta tell me what happened while you were on the streets las' night when I found you tryin' ta' off yourself at the bridge yesterday?"

You're turned away from him, but you can feel him shift uncomfortably. Rolling over, you find him sitting up, gripping the sheets with whitened knuckles.

"Uhh, haha, do you maybe even conceive that I don't want to speak about this right now? It's not something I discuss with people, let alone _you_."

Okay, that stings. _You?_

"Hey, I'm just tryin' a help here, forgive me if you've got intimate weird self-destruction problems." He whips his head round at you, and its concerning that he's smiling so sweetly at you.

"Yes, pardon me and my_ self-destruction problems_, I'm not trying to get in your way at all and if I inconvenience you in any way possible, do let me know and I'll restrict my behaviors as not to trample on the morals you hold and I do assure you, I will take care not to make you uncomfortable in any way. I wouldn't want you getting upset at me, no, that would violate my codes about making everybody sufficiently happy."

You look at him, at his eyes that hold malice and hatred, for you specifically, you're not sure. But all you know is that you have no idea what he means or what he's implying by his last statement.

"Um... Sorry, I don't understand what you're talkin' about but, uh... An' I know that I haven't known you for very long, but I... Maybe we can change, an', an' be like friends or somethin', but... I don't think we got off on the right foot before..." You stutter and trail off. He looks at you with a incredulous look, and you lose your will to keep talking.

And he speaks. "Friends?" You blankly look at him, as he laughs and slaps a hand to his forehead. "Oh, hahh, okay, yes sure! Friends! I mean, wow, I just thought that you were, like, egging me on this whole time!" You stare, and make this strange, involuntary chirping, questioning noise.

"Haah?"

He laughs again.

"I thought that you were, like hitting on me this whole time, or like, being nice all of the sudden just to fuck with my head, and then, like, kick me out to the streets. And here you are being serious? Like, do you actually want to be my friend?"

He looked so amused by the notion that you weren't screwing with him, and this sort of fucked with _your_ head to think this.

"W-w-wait, are you sayin' that... you just thought I w-was playin' around w-with you for laughs, or somethin'?"

He turns to you, smiles, for the first time you realize, as you've known him, genuinely.

"Yeah, I mean, it's to be expected! Why would you ever think any differently?"

He's still smiling. A pang of something hits you full-on in the chest, and you reach out slowly, retract your hand, think about it, both of you silent...

You lean over and with a thump, you pull him into your chest. He shudders in your touch.

"Eridan, what?"

"N-no, no, no, no, no, no, tha-thatt's not right. That w-way of thinkin' m-makes me sad f-for some reason, okay? Just... don't... please don't ev-v-ver say that again... It remin-reminds of stuff I don't like thinkin' about..."

Before you know it, faster that you've ever experienced before, you're crying; tears are literally having a fucking party, cascading down your cheeks.

Your arms go limp, and tired, you fall to the covers. . You're hiccuping, and tears fall freely from your eyes. Sniffling, you paw at your eyes, wiping away the tears. Sollux stays sitting up, then joins you on the cushiony bed.

You tentatively wrap your arms around his torso, and in doing so, he flinches horribly. A wave of pity rockets through you. But after a second, he buries his face in your shirt, his arms wrap around your waist. You can feel his legs curl and shake and he begins to sob into your chest, the sounds horrifyingly desperate and rasping coming from him. Utterly astonished, it takes you a moment to get your head together and snuggle your chin onto his shoulder.

A few minutes pass, and his sobs eventually subside, then sniffles turn to slow breathing, and finally his breathing gets a bit louder once he falls asleep.

Internally, you wonder how many times he's cried himself to sleep. What did Fef say? Who was he living with? And who was that taxi driver?

And finally, you can't take it anymore. The darkness presses against your eyes and you fall into a light doze.


End file.
